raccit_cs_pizzafandomcom-20200215-history
The Bully/Script
'This script is for The Bully. ' It starts showing Raccit C.’s Tree, in the morning. Raccit C.: *yawns* what a good rest! Gotta meet up with my friends. While Raccit walks out, he runs back in since he notice so something on the calendar, circled the date and said “Dennis the Bully’s Back in Town!”. Raccit: (screams) Bearia wakes up from Raccit C.’s screaming. Bearia: *sighs* woke up from Raccit’s screaming again. Daren jumps from his rabbit hole from underground. Daren: hey, what’s the big idea? Gotta check on that rascal. Hounder also wakes up from Raccit’s screaming. Hounder runs, but goes back in the room of Piki and Hounder’s house and picks up Piki and runs to Raccit. Piki wakes up. Piki: Arg, why you got my golden treasure booty? Hounder shakes his head no. Piki: Huh? Then why are you picking me up. Hounder points Piki: why are you pointing at Rob’s tree? Hounder: well, it sounded like Raccit C. Screamed, we gotta go there’s, q-quick! Piki: alright, ahoy! Go faster, my ship! Hounder runs faster. Raccit: alright, glad you guys are here. Now, the good news: You guys are here, and— Piki: I think we all know that we’re here, Raccit. Raccit: Ok... now the bad news: THE BULLY IS COMINGGGG!!! They all start to scream. Bearia: shhh, guys, don’t panic. He will hear you! Daren: oh yeah... he’s probably here since he heard us. Oops. Raccit: Ok, I’ll say what happened when I was in middle school. I was on the soccer team as well. This thing happened at lunch. (Flashback) Caleb the Wolf: hey, Rob, you going to eat your Tuna sandwich? Raccit: I think I’m done with it. You can have the rest. Caleb: (howls) Darius the Duck: guys, Dennis is coming, stay cool! Stay calm! And... don’t panic! They tried to stay quiet and pretended to eat lunch still. Dennis: well, well, well. Isn’t it the animals? The stinky Raccoon? The hungry big coyote? The duck with a big beak? Raccut: well, well, well. Isn’t it the weird human? The animals start laughing. Dennis: hey! That’s not funny. The animal one is more funny then the human one. I can beat you in a fight. Raccit: Ok, you can catch me! Raccit tries to punch him, but missed. Dennis punches him right in the face, which Raccit’s nose started bleeding and had a black eye. Dennis: hahaha! Caleb: hey! That’s animal abuse! Darius: I totally agree! Dennis: well, you know what? He was doing child abuse and— Darius: no it’s not, he’s not a adult so it’s not! Dennis: wrong! And... I got his jelly beans! Hahaha! Dennis walks away. The teachers goes up to them. Teacher: hey! Did you guys beat up Robert? Caleb: no, we didn’t! Dennis beated him up. Dennis: no! They’re lying, I saw them beat him up! The teacher got mad at them. Teacher: Alright, to the office. I’ll check the cameras later. (Flashback ends) Raccit: they stopped being friends with me ever since that happened, but when the teachers saw the cameras, they became friends with me again! Bearia: where are they now? Raccit: oh, they moved. They couldn’t stand the bullying anymore, and I was on my own... but I still have their contacts! They start hearing stomping. Dennis: BOOM! BAM! Daren: uh oh. Piki: guys, be quiet! Hounder: ah-choo! All of them: Hounder! Hounder: shh, guys. Y-you’re gonna get us caught even more! Dennis: (opens the tree door) haha! Found you! All of the animals: ahh! Daren: this is no hide and seek! Dennis: I know, I’m here to apologize from middle school. I’m sorry, Raccit C.... Raccit: it’s ok, just don’t do it again! Dennis: Friends? Raccit: Friends! THE END